<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Heart Full Of Love by Crowof2008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208066">A Heart Full Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowof2008/pseuds/Crowof2008'>Crowof2008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowof2008/pseuds/Crowof2008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Marius from her father and his gang, Eponine is face with a fate that she never thought possible. Only with the help with the leader of the revolution will Eponine finally realize what it is to love and be loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras &amp; Éponine Thénardier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue<br/>“I’m gonna scream.  I’m gonna warn them here.” Eponine yelled knowing the consequences of screaming would cause her.</p><p>“One little scream and you’ll regret it for a year.” Her father Thenardier threatened.</p><p>“AHHHHHHHHH!” she screamed warning everyone that was around that there was danger.</p><p>“Make for the sewers, go underground! Leave her to me, don't wait around. You wait my girl, you'll rue this night. I'll make you scream, you'll scream all right.” Thenardier said with a sinister voice, enough to scare Eponine to the core.</p><p>Later that night knowing that she had to get out of the rain Eponine knew that her only hope was to go home.  She knew the risks and hope that her brother Gaveroche would be there. Once she returned home Thenardier was there waiting and got his revenge on Eponine with the rest of his gang once she opened the door.</p><p>Once they were done with the beating and kicking, Thenardier took his infected knife and stabbed Eponine with it in her abdomen.  “Let’s leave her here to rot.” Thenardier said knowing that his daughter would surely die by the knife womb or the beating that he and his gang inflicted on her.</p><p>Knowing that if she stayed she would surely die Eponine with the last of her strength forced herself to get up and walked for as long as she could until she collapsed.  Only moments later Gaveroche came up and saw her.  “Eponine!” he cried out in horror of the scene that was before him.</p><p>“Gavroche…” Eponine said in a weak voice.  Gaveroche knew that the only way for Eponine to live was to get his friends from Les Amis de Café l'ABC. But more importantly his doctor friend Joly.  Knowing that time was of the essence Gaveroche ran all the way to the Café tears staining his face. “Joly.” Gaveroche called out his voice stopping the speech that Enjolras the leader was giving.  Everyone in the Café stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.  Both Enjolras and Joly ran to Gavroche’s aid and once they knew that he was not in any danger and that the blood on his cloths weren’t his Enjolras asked, “Whose blood is that on your cloths Gavroche?”<br/><br/>“My sister’s please you have to help me.  I will take you to her. Just please save her.” Gavroche said with urgency.</p><p>“Joly, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac lets go.” Enjolras said knowing that time was of the essence.</p><p>Only moments later they arrived to where Eponine was. “Holy shit is that…” Combeferre said not wanting to finish his sentence.</p><p>“I think it is.” Courfeyrac said not wanting to believe that it was their friend Eponine.</p><p>Both Joly and Enjolras knelt down beside Eponine while Combeferre held on to a sobbing Gavroche. Before anyone knew it Eponine woke up and grabbed hold of Enjolras’s hand. “P…please pro…protect m…my b…brother.” Eponine almost choked out.</p><p>“Shh we all will protect both of you. Just hold on.” With one swoop Enjolras lifted Eponine bridal style and said. “My place is closer.  Will that be a good place to clean her up and look her over?”</p><p>“Yes that will be fine Enjolras.” Joly said knowing that since it was closer that Enjolras’s place was the best place to help heal Eponine.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>After cleaning Eponine up and sewing up her wombs Joly knew that she wasn’t out of the woods yet. After he tucked her into Enjolras’s bed he ventured out of the room and was greeted by a sobbing Gavroche.  “She can’t leave me Enjolras.  She promised me that she would never leave me.”</p><p>“It’ll be ok Gavroche.” Combeferre said knowing that Enjolras was out of his comforts zone.</p><p>“P…Please Joly s…save her.  S…she’s all I h…have l…left.” Gavroche sobbed into Combeferre’s vest.</p><p>“I have done all that I can do young Gavroche.  The rest is up to her and God.  If it’s alright with you Enjolras I would like to stay until she awakens.”  Joly said trying to hide his concern for Gavroche’s sake.</p><p>“That’ll be fine.  I’ll be in my study. You can take the couch to catch some sleep.  Gavroche why don’t you stay with Eponine and get some rest.  Come and get us when she awakens.” Enjolras instructed.</p><p>“And what of us Enjolras?” Combeferre asked talking about him and Courfeyrac.</p><p>“Well you two can either help me or stay out here with Joly.” Enjolras said hiding his concern of Eponine.</p><p>Once he was alone Enjolras started working on his speech for the rebellion.  General Lemarque was greatly ill and fading fast.  He won’t last a week so others have said.  However every time he tried to concentrate on his speech his mind kept going to that of Eponine.  ‘What in the world happened to her?  Why would she take a beating and not fight back?  Who would do this to her?’ All these questions and more raced through Enjolras’s mind. But what really stuck out was ‘Why can’t I stop thinking about her?’</p><p>“You ok Enjolras?” Courfeyrac asked with concern over his friend.</p><p>“I’m ok Courfeyrac. Just got a lot on my mind. That’s all.” Enjolras said not letting it slip that all he could think about was Eponine.</p><p>“If you say so.” Courfeyrac said knowing very well that the revolutionary leader was hiding something and he knew just what it was. “I just thought standing here watching you attempt to write your speech, that something was on your mind.  Maybe Eponine.  Well that would be my guess.” <br/><br/>“What are you insane? I mean everyone knows that number one she’s in love with Pontmercy, and two I don’t have time to think about anything other than the revolution.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>“Look Courfeyrac…”</p><p>“No you look Enjolras.  I know that something is on your mind and I know that it isn’t the revolution. And yes we all know that Eponine is in love with Marius but so what. That doesn’t change the fact that maybe, just maybe you might have feelings for her.  And you can hide behind your revolution all you want, the feelings won’t go away.  They will just fester until you explode like a volcano. And when you do who do you want to be there to see you?  Every one of our friends or do you want to talk to just me?”</p><p>“Look I appreciate your concern but I think I can handle it.” Enjolras said not really thinking that he would explode like a volcano.</p><p>“Oh come on Enjolras…”</p><p>“AAAHHHHHHHHH!” They heard a women scream.</p><p>“What the?” Courfeyrac asked as he and Enjolras ran from the study to Enjolras’s room where Eponine was thrashing in the bed. “What’s going on?” Courfeyrac asked worried about the scene that was before him.</p><p>“She just started thrashing around.” Joly said. “I think she’s having a nightmare by the looks of it.  We’ve tried everything and she won’t stop.”</p><p>“She usually stops when I gently touch her shoulder but she won’t stop this time.  I’ve never seen her this bad before…”<br/><br/>“No…stop…father I’m sorry.  No…no…stop please…” Eponine called out the trashing becoming more intense.</p><p>Not knowing what else to do Enjolras walked cautiously over to Eponine knowing that if continued thrashing around like this then she will hurt herself even more than she was already.  “Enjolras if you can hold her down and I’ll tie her down.  I don’t want her to tear the stitches and…” Joly explained and then the whole room went quiet just as Enjolras touched Eponine on the shoulder.  “Or you can just do that.”</p><p>“You did it Enjolras.” Gavroche said with a grin on his young face. And just like that he hugged Enjolras careful not to wake up Eponine.</p><p>“Well I guess the only way for Eponine not to thrash around is for Enjolras to never stop touching her.” Courfeyrac said with a hint of humor in his voice that didn’t go unnoticed by Enjolras.</p><p>“Everyone out I need to check to see if she tore her stitches.  Enjolras you can assist me seeing as you can’t stop touching her for if you do she’ll start thrashing again.” Joly explained getting his medical bag.</p><p>“Oh come on we don’t know that.” But as soon as Enjolras took his hand off of Eponine she began to slowly thrash around again.  Enjolras quickly placed his hand back on Eponine and just like that she calmed down.</p><p>“Well that answer’s that question.” Combeferre said with amusement on his face.</p><p>“Everyone out.” Joly instructed, once everyone was out he pulled down the covers off of Eponine and checked the stitches. “Well it looks like there’s no damage. But to ensure that there’s no more thrashing please don’t take your hand off of her.  If it’s alright with you I’ll stay until she awakens and keep an eye on Gavroche for you.  I think that Combeferre and Courfeyrac will go home and just leave the two of us.”</p><p>“Ok.” Enjolras said his mind racing with thoughts of none other than Eponine. </p><p>“You alright Enjolras?  You seem distracted.” Joly asked knowing that something was on the revolutionary leader’s mind.</p><p>“What? Oh nothing it’s just… well why is she so calm when I touch her but when you or Gavroche touch her she thrashes around?” Enjolras asked the confusion written all over his face.</p><p>“I can’t answer that Enjolras.  Maybe there’s a higher power at work here.” Joly said knowing that he wasn’t easing the leaders mind.</p><p>“A high power?  Really that’s all you got for me?” Enjolras asked now more confused then ever.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>It’s been three days since Eponine was attacked by her father and his gang in order to save Marius.  It was also three days ago that Enjolras along with Joly, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac found her bloodied and unconscious in an ally not too far away from Enjolras’s place.  Enjolras also learned that it was only with his touch that Eponine wouldn’t thrash around in her sleep.  So for the past three days Eponine has been sleeping soundly with Enjolras right next to her and watching over her.</p><p>“W…what’s going on?” Eponine asked as she opened her eyes to see Enjolras sleeping right next to her, his arm around her shoulders in a protective way.</p><p>“Ah your finally awake.” Joly said in a low voice careful not to awaken Enjolras.</p><p>“Joly?  Um where am I?” Eponine asked as she looked around the room.</p><p>“Well your at Enjolras’s place recovering from a brutal attack I gather from your injuries.  How are you feeling?”</p><p>“To tell you the truth I feel stupid. I should have known better but I disobeyed anyway.  And what did that get me?” Eponine said tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>“Who did you disobey?” Enjolras asked his blue eyes opened. When Eponine turned to look at Enjolras her heart skipped a beat. When she didn’t answer Enjolras grew concern and asked, “You ok Eponine?  Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>“I apologize Enjolras its just…”</p><p>“Just what?”</p><p>“I never knew your eyes were such a pretty shade of blue.” Eponine said a blush creeping over her cheeks.</p><p>“Oh… well… um… thank you.” Enjolras replied his cheeks now blushing as well.</p><p>“Can I get up and go to the streets? There are people who are counting on me and I don’t want to disappoint them.” Eponine pleaded hoping that her efforts weren’t in vain.</p><p>“As long as we’re with you I don’t see why not.” Joly said with humor of the scene between Eponine and Enjolras unfolding.</p><p>“Thank you so much Joly.  Um… I’ll need some cloths.” Eponine’s cheeks were now beat red.</p><p>“You can use some of mine if you wish.” Enjolras said getting up off the bed and into his closet. There he pulled out a pair of pants and a white shirt for Eponine to wear.  And then he said, “I’ll leave you to get dress Eponine.” And then he closed the door leaving Eponine and Joly alone.</p><p>“Is he ok?” Eponine asked with concern.</p><p>“He’ll be fine. Let’s get you dressed.” And with that Joly helped Eponine get dressed in the cloths that Enjolras had provided for her.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Once dress and fed Eponine along with Gavroche, Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Joly, and Grantaire they set off to go to the streets.  Once on the streets all of the lower class citizens were either begging or steeling money to survive.</p><p>“I can’t believe that it’s gotten this bad.” Enjolras said with despair.</p><p>“How long since you’ve been out on the streets?” Eponine asked.</p><p>“To long by the looks of it.” Enjolras said.</p><p>“Look Enjolras and the rest of you revolutionaries you all talk the talk but when your on the streets you need to walk the walk.” Eponine said as she took some money out of Enjolras’s pocket. “See.” She said as she showed them the money.</p><p>“Really Eponine?” Enjolras said with humor in his voice.</p><p>“Just watch will ya.” And just like that Eponine walked up to a women to be about in her early thirties and gave her some of the money that she took from Enjolras.  They all then saw the women hug Eponine and tell her something.  “Gavroche come here.” Eponine called over a hint of panic in her voice.</p><p>“Coming Eponine.” Gavroche said running to his sister with great speed.</p><p>“What do you suppose is the matter?” Grantaire asked taking a swig of his wine.</p><p>“I don’t know I just hope that all is well.” Enjolras said knowing that something was wrong.</p><p>“Hey Enjolras do you like Eponine?” Joly asked trying to change the subject.</p><p>Before he could answer Eponine came up with fear in her eyes. “You guys follow Gavroche. He will explain everything. I’ll lead them away from you. GO NOW!” and with that Eponine was gone.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>When she was on the bridge Eponine looked around to see if her friends and brother were there yet.  Since they weren’t she began to worry.  Just then a hand clamped down on her mouth.  “Hello hussy.” Thenardier said in a sinister voice. Eponine tried to hold back her tears but her fear was getting the best of her emotions.  “Are you crying my dear daughter?” He laughed.</p><p>After he let go of Eponine’s mouth, she screamed as loud as she could. Luckily for her, her friends were not that far away. “Eponine!” She heard Enjolras call out to her. </p><p>“Oh no you don’t dear daughter.  This time you will die a watery death.” With the help from Brujon and Babel, the three of them lifted Eponine up over the ledge of the bridge and flung her in.</p><p>“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Enjolras cried out and he ran to the edge of the bridge and jumped in after Eponine.</p><p>“You guys keep them busy until Javert arrives.  I’ll go around and help Enjolras out.” Joly said as he ran around the bridge to help Enjolras out.</p><p>And just like that a fight occurred. The Revolutionaries and the Thenardier gang fighting it out.  “What’s going on over here?” Javert asked as he came upon the scene.</p><p>“These men attacked us.” Combeferre said thinking up a quick lie to tell Javert.</p><p>“Arrest these men.” Javert said to his fellow officers who ran to catch all of the Thenardier gang members.  And Javert then followed his men.  His goal to finally bring in Thenardier once and for all.</p><p>“Where’s Eponine?” A scared Gavroche asked as he looked over the ledge of the bridge.  “I don’t see Enjolras or my sister anywhere. Where can they be?”</p><p>“Come on guys to where Joly is.” Courfeyrac said as Combeferre lifted Gavroche up onto his shoulders. </p><p>The group ran to where Joly was and there before them was Enjolras coughing up water while Joly was doing all in his power to get Eponine breathing again.  Then a thought came to him.  “I hope this works.” Joly then began compressions on Eponine’s ribcage and tried breathing into her lungs.  And after 2 minutes of doing this Eponine gasped for air and then started to cough up water. </p><p>“You did it Joly.” Grantaire said with much relief.  He along with everyone there had their confirmation that Enjolras did indeed have feelings for Eponine.</p><p>Enjolras was without words.  After he saw Eponine get flung into the river he thought that, that was it. She was a goner.  He prayed for the first time in a long time that she would live and was glad that Joly was able to save her.  Enjolras looked at Joly and with a genuine smile he said, “Thank you for not giving up on her, Joly.”</p><p>Joly looked at Enjolras with disbelief and then a look of compassion came across his face and he replied, “It was my pleasure, Enjolras. Let’s get her to your place.  We need to get both of you warmed up and I need to look at her stitches.”</p><p>“I’ve got her Enjolras.” Courfeyrac said as he took off his jacket and placed it around Eponine’s shoulders. Then carefully lifted her up bridal style. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3<br/>“AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO” Eponine sneezed shivering underneath the covers.</p><p>“Yep you got yourself a cold my dear Eponine. Your stitches are holding on really well. Its bed rest for you.  And as for you Enjolras the hero of the day.  You seem to be ok but I suggest that you get some rest just in case.  We don’t need our fearless leader getting sick on us now do we?”</p><p>“Alright Joly.  I’ll stay here.  And get some rest.” Enjolras said as he got into the bed alongside of Eponine, making Eponine blush slightly. This didn’t go unnoticed by either Joly or Enjolras. </p><p>“I’ll leave you two to get some rest.” And with that Joly left. Leaving Enjolras and Eponine alone.</p><p>“Um thank you for saving my life Enjolras.  I don’t know why you did it but I’m grateful that you did.</p><p>“Do you really think so little of yourself Eponine?” Enjolras said trying to understand why Eponine didn’t see herself as clearly as he saw her.</p><p>“Well I’ll never be as pretty as Cosette.” Eponine almost cried out.</p><p>“Who’s Cosette?”</p><p>“The only one who has won the heart of Marius.  That’s why my father wants me dead.  I spoiled his plan to rob Cosette and her father blind.  But Marius was still there and I couldn’t let him get hurt.  So I screamed and as loud as I could warning Marius and Cosette’s father that danger was near.  But you know the craziest part?”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“He doesn’t even know that it was me that saved him.  He doesn’t realize that I put my life on the line for him.  Well good riddance, I don’t need him.  Right?  I mean I am better off without him?” Eponine cried almost pleading for Enjolras to make her feel better.</p><p>“I think your right.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“That you are better off without him.  I think that anyone who doesn’t see your worth isn’t worth your time.”</p><p>“Enjolras?”</p><p>“Yes Eponine?”</p><p>“Could you hold me?  I…I’m still rather cold and I… I’m afraid to be alone right now.  I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I…”</p><p>“Eponine it’s ok.  Come here.”</p><p>Eponine maneuvered her body to where her head was resting on Enjolras’s chest, her arm hugging his torso. She could hear Enjolras breathing and it calmed her and gave her a sense of peace.  “Enjolras.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Thank you for well for everything.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine Eponine.  And I want you to know that no matter what, you will always have me. By your side.  I’ll always be there for you.”</p><p>Right before Eponine fell asleep she quietly said, “Enjolras, I think I’m falling in love with you.”<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>On the other side of the door Joly had just come out of the room.</p><p>“So how’s my sister?” Gavroche asked with great concern.</p><p>“She’s a lucky women your sister.  She will be just fine.  And by what I just witnessed I think that our fearless leader will be more than ok.  As soon as he admits that he has feelings for Eponine and she for him. I think that those two will be more than ok.” Joly explained as he took a seat right next to Grantaire who was drinking his bottle.</p><p>“Do you really think that he has fallen in love with Eponine?” Grantaire asked.</p><p>“It’s pretty obvious I mean he jump off the bridge to save her.  But do you think that Eponine will fall in love with Enjolras?  I mean she is in love with Marius, isn’t she?” Combeferre asked hoping that his friend won’t get his heart broken.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think you have to worry about that.” Courfeyrac said as he opened the door to Enjolras’s room.</p><p>“Why do you say that?” Combeferre asked.</p><p>“Well let’s just say that Eponine is asleep on our dear leader’s chest. And they both seem so peaceful as they sleep.” Courfeyrac said with a grin on his face.</p><p>“Really?” Grantaire asked with shock.  And with that all five of them were at the door shocked at the scene that was before them.</p><p>“Well I’ll be.” Joly said seeing yet not really believing what his eyes were seeing.</p><p>“I can’t believe what I’m seeing.” Combeferre said, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>Just then there was a knock on the door.  “Who could that be at this hour?” Joly asked while Grantaire opened the door to reveal Marius in a state of worry and concern.</p><p>“Marius what are you doing here this late?” Grantaire asked while taking a swig of his drink.</p><p>“I need Enjolras’s help.  I can’t find Eponine.  I’ve been looking for her for the past three days, and then today while I was in the market, I thought I saw her but she was running away from her father.  But then again, I couldn’t be sure that it was her or not. If Enjolras is not here can you guys help me find her? I’m really worried about her.  I mean what if she’s hurt and…”</p><p>“Whoa mon ami calm down.  We know where Eponine and Enjolras is.  Now quietly open the door to the bedroom and your answers will be answered.” Combeferre said with humor in his voice.</p><p>Marius did as he was told and there on the bed was Enjolras and Eponine fast asleep.  Eponine’s head asleep on Enjolras’s chest, her arm snaked around Enjolras’s waist.  Enjolras’s arm was around Eponine’s shoulders and his hand resting on her head. Enjolras’s head was resting on Eponine’s.  They looked so peaceful in each other’s arms.  “I… I don’t believe what I’m seeing.” Marius said after taking in the scene before him.</p><p>“We didn’t either but he jumped off the bridge today to save her and when she has a nightmare, he is the only one who can calm her down.” Joly explained knowing that if they had a hard time digesting this then how would the rest of the revolutionaries feel about what’s happened to their revolutionary leader.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4<br/>Once awake Enjolras was hit by a sense of worry, for Eponine was no where to be found. “Eponine?” HE called out but no one responded. He got up out of bed and went out of the bedroom only to find asleep Joly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Marius.  Gavroche was up eating some bread.  So not to disturb his friends he walked over to the young boy.  “Gavroche have you seen you sister?”</p><p>“Yep she just left.  Said she had an important errand in the market that she had to take care of and will be back soon.” Seeing the worry on Enjolras’s face Gavroche knew that he was worried. “You ok Enjolras?”</p><p>“I don’t know Gav; I mean what if your father and his gang weren’t captured by Javert.  Your sister could be in great danger with no protection or back up.  She could get hurt and…”</p><p>“Eponine…” Now Gavroche was getting worried.  “What are we going to do?” </p><p>“Gather all the revolutionaries up and send out a search party for her.  You wake the others I’ll go search for her.  Tell them what has happened and to gather the men.  Don’t you worry young Gavroche we’ll find her.” And with that Enjolras left leaving Gavroche to his task.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It has been over 12 hours and the revolutionaries have been searching all day and into the night for Eponine but with no luck.  They were all back at the café where both Enjolras and Marius, as well as Gavroche were all going out of their minds with worry.</p><p>“We need to keep looking.” Gavroche said with great concern for his sister.</p><p>“We’ve looked everywhere Gavroche with no luck.  We need to refuel and recharge.” Joly said from a doctor’s point of view not a friends.</p><p>“But we have to find her.” Gavroche said not taking no for an answer.</p><p>“Find who?” Eponine said from the door to the café.</p><p>“Eponine are you alright?” Marius asked for he was the first one to her.</p><p>“I’m fine.  Sorry I’m late getting back. Madame Lamare had given birth to a baby girl and I was mostly with her for the entire day.  That’s where all the blood came from.  But I did come with some news about the revolution.”</p><p>“Really?” Enjolras asked, pleased that Eponine was safe and in one piece.</p><p>“Yes I talked to everyone in the market before the birth and all the men are with you.”</p><p>“Yes.” All the men said with joy.</p><p>“Um but there is a down side.” Eponine said with uncertainty.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘Ponine?” Marius asked.</p><p>“Yeah you just said that the men are with us.  How can there be a down side?” Feuilly asked not sure how there could be a down side.</p><p>“Well yes the men are with you.  But the women pretty much told the men that they can’t fight.”</p><p>“Why?” Combeferre asked trying to figure it out.</p><p>“Don’t you guys get it? If you all go into battle, which you will.  There will be a lot of you who will die. Maybe even all of you.  The women and children will be even more worse off then they are now for there will be no men to bring home the money and food.  Who will protect them?  You all will most likely be dead and for what?  No good will come of it.  Your revolution will come and go and be only a memory.  Nothing will be gain but there will be a lot lost.” Eponine said with sadness.  She then went over to Enjolras and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m going to go get changed.  Sorry to bring you all this bad news.  I did try but the women won over the men and should you all fight… you will fight and die alone.” And with that Eponine left leaving all the men to their own thoughts. </p><p>After she was changed she was greeted by Marius. “Marius are you ok?” She asked not sure why he was there.</p><p>“I’m fine.  You know for the past 4 days you’ve have me worried and concerned for you.”</p><p>“Concern for me?  Why when you have your Cosette?” Eponine snapped covering her mouth once the words came out of her mouth.  “I’m sorry Marius.  I… I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p>“So it is true?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That you were in love with me?”</p><p>“I thought I was but I was miss took love for just liking you as a friend.”</p><p>“Oh.  But you love Enjolras?” Marius asked being blunt.</p><p>“I…I don’t know.  I know that I like being around him.  And that he makes me feel safe and secure.  And I know that no harm will come to me when I’m around him.  And… and… that well with him I feel like I would just want to live to see him happy and smile.  But I guess that doesn’t matter now anyway.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You saw his face.  It was heartbroken and I was the cause.  Why would he want anything to do with me now?” Eponine all but cried out.</p><p>“Eponine you were just confirming what we all were thinking.  I don’t think that Enjolras would hold that against you.  He’s not that type of person.  And by the look that he had on his face last night, well I think that he’s quite fond with you.”</p><p>“Y…you saw us sleeping?” Eponine asked with horror in her eyes.</p><p>“I came by ready to ask Enjolras for his help to find you low and behold you were here safe and sound.  You both looked so peaceful and content.” Marius explained.</p><p>“Well I do have a plan about the so called revolution.”</p><p>“You do? Will you tell me about it?”<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Back down stairs all the men and Gavroche were drinking their wine and thinking about all that Eponine had said.</p><p>“I can’t believe that we are on our own.  That the people will not come to our aid.” Enjolras said with defeat in his voice.</p><p>“Enjolras, Eponine made some valid points. And you heard her.  The men were willing to fight with us.  However, I agree with the women.” Courfeyrac said with understanding in his voice.</p><p>“Y…you do?” Enjolras asked with confusion.</p><p>“Well think about it Enjolras.  Lets say that you had a wife and she was with child.  Would you leave her to fight a battle that will cause your death and her to live a life without you or would you stay and provide for her and your family.” Courfeyrac asked knowing that Enjolras was now thinking over what he had just said.</p><p>“I see your point.” Enjolras said in defeat.</p><p>“Listen up everyone.” Marius said, Eponine by his side. “Eponine just told me a great idea about what we can do to help the people of the streets without fighting.” He then turned to Eponine and said, “Tell them ‘Ponine what you told me.”</p><p>“Ok.  Um Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Grantaire, and Joly.  You remember yesterday when we were on the streets I said, ‘you all talk the talk but when your on the streets you need to walk the walk.’”</p><p>“Yes.” They all said in unison, thinking back as to what happened yesterday.</p><p>“Well my idea is the same thing as I did yesterday.  For example, um… Jehan when you first met me what did you think?”</p><p>“That you needed food and something to drink.” Jehan said honestly.</p><p>“Good, good.  Now Courfeyrac when you first met my brother Gavroche, what did you think?”</p><p>“I thought the same as when Jehan first saw you.  That he needed food and something to drink.”</p><p>“And that we were poor, right?”</p><p>“Y…yes.” Courfeyrac said not knowing where Eponine was going with this.</p><p>“Well that’s my point.”</p><p>“What is?” Combeferre asked with confusion.</p><p>“Don’t you get it?  You all need to do what you all talk about in your meetings.  If you all really want to help the poor then give them fresh food.  Give them some money.  Do something other than just talking about it.” Eponine then turned to Enjolras. “Enjolras I know you had your heart set on fighting a revolution, but don’t you see you can still fight the good fight with actions not bloody war.  You saw how happy Madame Pruvier was when I gave her the money that you gave me yesterday, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah she looked relieved and happy.”</p><p>“Yes because someone cared enough about her to do something to help.  That is what you boys can do to fight the revolution. Show the people of the streets that you care enough about them, not by dying.  But by your kindness.” Eponine said with a smile on her face, for there on Enjolras’s face was a look of proudness.  No longer was there a look of heartbreak.  “So what do you think Enjolras?” By now everyone knew that all that Eponine had said was true.</p><p>With a great smile on his face he pulled Eponine into his embrace and said out loud for all to hear, “I think that you are beautiful as you are wise. And I think that I have just fallin’ in love with you my dear Eponine.” After that was said he gave her a sweet tender kiss.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5<br/>That night once everyone had left, including Gavroche who was staying with Courfeyrac that night. Alone in bed was Eponine and Enjolras in each other’s arms. </p><p>“Do you really like my idea, Enjolras?” She asked not sure if he really did like her idea or if he just said that he did.</p><p>“I really like your idea. And the best part is that when I tell my father what my new plans are then he will be please with your idea as well.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes really.”</p><p>“Hey Enjolras did you mean it earlier when you said that you were falling in love with me?” Eponine asked her insecurities showing.</p><p>“Yes I did Eponine. Did you mean it a couple of days ago when you said it?”</p><p>“I know that after I talked to Marius today that… well that yes I really do mean it.  I love you too Enjolras. And truth be told I’m glad you’re not going to die in battle. Call me selfish but I… I want you here with me. I… I need you Enjolras.  I… I can’t lose you.  Not now. I mean in my life there's been no one like you anywhere, and I mean anywhere. And I know this is blunt but should you ask Enjolras I'll be yours.”</p><p>“Eponine you really mean that?” Enjolras asked with a hint of shock in his voice.</p><p>“I… I do.” Eponine said with fear of rejection apparent in her voice and eyes.</p><p>“Eponine, without you I was lost.”</p><p>“And with you, Enjolras I am found.”</p><p>“I love you Eponine.”</p><p>“And I you Enjolras. And I you.”</p><p>And with all that said they fell asleep in each other’s arms both wearing a smile on their faces.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Three days later Enjolras had gone over to his parent’s house. “Father, do you have great grandmother’s ring that she left for me?” He asked his father knowing that he wanted that ring for Eponine.</p><p>“You have a lady in mind for this ring my boy?” his father asked.</p><p>“Yes I do.  And if you would like to meet her, you can meet us on the streets.  We’ll be handing out money and food to the poor today.” Enjolras then looked at his pocket watch and said, “Oh I have to go.” Taking the box with the ring in it Enjolras said, “Wish me luck father.” And with that he was gone.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Later that day Enjolras knew he needed to ask Eponine a question but was unsure when to do it.  It wasn’t until she smiled at him that he knew that now was as good a time as any.</p><p>“Eponine, I have something I would like to say to you.” Enjolras said hoping that all will go according to plan.</p><p>“Ok Enjolras.  What is it?” She asked knowing that something was up.</p><p>“I know that we have been through a lot and by we I mean you.” Eponine chuckled at this. “Anyway I want you to know that I love you and that I always have and that I always will.” Enjolras looked around knew that everyone was now watching him and what he was about to do.  He then knelt down on one knee and pulled out his great grandmother’s ring, which was a ruby surrounded by diamonds, and asked, “Will you Eponine Thenardier marry me and make me the happiest man alive?”</p><p>Everyone was silent awaiting Eponine to answer.  Then she knelt down to where Enjolras was and said, “Yes. Enjolras of course its yes.” They then both stood up and kissed one another passionately.</p><p>“I am agog! I am aghast! Is Enjolras engaged at last?” Grantaire laughed toasting the newly engaged couple before drinking his bottle of wine.</p><p>“Congratulations Eponine.  You also Enjolras.  I’m so happy for you.” Marius said with joy but a hint of jealousy.</p><p>“Marius isn’t that Cosette over there with her father?” Eponine asked as she looked across the streets.</p><p>“Y…yes it is.” Marius said his cheeks now red.</p><p>“Well go say hi and introduce yourself to her father.” Eponine encouraged.  And with that Marius walked over to where Cosette and her father now were.</p><p>“I love you Eponine.” Enjolras said with passion in his voice.</p><p>“And I you.  But you do realize what this means don’t you?”</p><p>“What’s that?” </p><p>You’ll need to take me and Gavroche shopping for clothes so that we will be able to fit in to your society.  I mean when I meet your parents I would like to make a good first impression and…”</p><p>“Alright.  Tomorrow we shall go shopping for you and Gavroche.” Enjolras then paused and looked over to see his father looking over at them.  “And speaking of my parents here is my father now.  Come I would love to introduce you.” And with that Enjolras escorted Eponine over to where his father was.</p><p>“Ah Enjolras so good to see you my boy. And this must be the lucky lady that my son just asked to marry.” His father said.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you M'sieur.” Eponine said as she curtsied.</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine Mademoiselle. And you may call me Arthur, please.  Only those who are not family call me M’sieur.  And since I just saw say yes to my son’s proposal that makes us family, right?”</p><p>“I guess you are right.”</p><p>“Well how about you and your friends come over for dinner tomorrow. Let’s say around six?”</p><p>“We’ll be there father.” And with a tip of his hat Arthur grabbed a carriage and left.</p><p>“Well that wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” Eponine said with a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Yeah out of both of my parents, my father is the one who likes people for who they are and not their rank in society. My mother on the other hand believes that image is everything.  But don’t you worry all of our friends will be there tomorrow night and we will all protect you from my mother.”</p><p>“But Enjolras I don’t know how to eat properly.  I mean what if me and Gavroche make a fool of ourselves?”</p><p>“Don’t worry Eponine we can teach you all that you need to know about dinning with my mother.  And should you feel uncomfortable in your new clothes you can wear your green dress that your wearing right now underneath.” Enjolras said in a comforting tone.</p><p>“What would I do without you?”</p><p>“I have no idea. But I know that without you I would be fighting a battle in which I would probably die.” Enjolras said kissing her forehead.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6<br/>After shopping the next day Enjolras had bought Eponine 5 new dresses.  Though Eponine had groaned all the while shopping she did fall in love with a red dress.  That she is wearing right now.</p><p>“The carriages have arrived.” Combeferre said as he came in the room.</p><p>“I want honest opinions.” Eponine said as she entered the room wearing her new red dress. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Eponine with shock.</p><p>“Eponine?” Gavroche asked not sure if this was really his sister or not.</p><p>“Yes Gavroche it’s me.  Who did you think it was?”</p><p>“I have no idea.  You look different.”</p><p>“Well so do you.” Eponine said with a smile taking what Gavroche said as a complement. She then turned to Enjolras whose mouth was opened with shock.  “Enjolras?”</p><p>“You look… I mean the dress… I mean…”</p><p>“Speak to where I can understand.”</p><p>“You look really, really nice Eponine.” Enjolras finally got out.</p><p>“Thank you.  Now let’s go. I want to make a good first impression.” Eponine said with a smile on her face.</p><p>Once they arrived both Eponine and Gavroche felt out of place and out of their comforts zones. “Enjolras I’m… nervous. What if your mother and father see right past me?  What if I make a fool of myself?”</p><p>“Eponine you’ll be fine. Just remember that no matter what my parents think, I love you and I will always be here for you.” Enjolras said pulling Eponine into a warm embrace.</p><p>“Let’s face the firing squad.” Gavroche said making everyone laugh.</p><p>Courfeyrac lifted Gavroche so that he could ring the door bell and soon the butler answered the door.</p><p>“Welcome please follow me.  Master Enjolras your father is in the sitting room and your mother should be down shortly.” The butler said with much politeness.</p><p>As they entered Eponine couldn’t help but think how big the house was. <em>‘Did Enjolras really grow up here?’</em> She thought to herself.</p><p>Once they entered the sitting room Eponine saw Enjolras’s father m’sieur Arthur sitting and smoking a cigar.  “Hello Arthur.” Grantaire said.</p><p>“Hello Grantaire.  Thank you, all of you for coming.  Especially you Eponine.  Let me be the first to welcome you to our happy home.  And might I say that you look absolutely stunning.”</p><p>“Thank you Arthur. And let me introduce my brother Gavroche.”</p><p>“How do you do, young Gavroche.”</p><p>“I do well Arthur right?” Gavroche said making everyone laugh.</p><p>“That is correct.  Please all of you sit.  My wife as you are aware is running a bit late but should be down shortly.  We will be having duck for dinner.  So I hope you all are hungry.”</p><p>“I know I am.” Gavroche blurted out. Again making everyone laugh.</p><p>Before everyone could sit Enjolras’s mother came in.  “Sorry I’m late.  I hope you can forgive me.  My name is Martha.” Martha said introducing herself to Eponine and Gavroche.  To say that Martha thought very little of Eponine would be an understatement.  She thought that she was a gold digger trying to take her son for all that he had.  But as she promised her husband she would try to be on her best behavior.</p><p>Just then a servant came out and said, “Madam, M’sieur and guests. Dinner is ready to be served.”</p><p>“Wonderful.” Arthur said knowing that his wife was up to something.</p><p>“Well lets not let the food get cold.  Let us eat.” Martha said as she took Arthur’s arm and walked towards the dinning room.</p><p>Once the food was served Eponine really felt out of place.  She unlike her brother had forgotten all that she was taught about which silver wear utensil was to be used when. “Is everything ok dear?” Martha asked with a hint of mockery in her tone.  This did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room.  Especially Enjolras and Eponine. </p><p>“I apologize madam.  I… I…” at that moment Eponine knew that she was out of her league. She was trying to be something that she just wasn’t and she had, had enough.  “May I please be excused?” She asked gathering up all the dignity that she had left.</p><p>“Of course my dear.” Arthur said with worry and concern in his voice.</p><p>“Thank you.” Without another word Eponine left leaving everyone apart from one worried and concerned.</p><p>“May I be excused to comfort my sister?” Gavroche asked not wanting to be in the same room with Enjolras’s mother.</p><p>“I’ll come with you Gavroche.” Enjolras said knowing that Eponine needed him right now.</p><p>“Enjolras you’ll do no such thing.  You have guests and…”</p><p>“Mother that is enough.  Eponine, though you might not approve, is my fiancé and I love her.  Just as she loves me.  And I will marry her whether you like it or not.” And with that Enjolras got up and followed Gavroche outside.</p><p>On the porch of the house Eponine had let her emotions give way. </p><p>“Eponine?” Gavroche asked knowing that Eponine was trying to be brave for everyone.</p><p>“Oh Gavroche I can’t do this.  And if I can’t do this then maybe Enjolras and I…” Eponine cried out.</p><p>“That you and I what Eponine?” Enjolras asked knowing very well what Eponine was about to say.</p><p>“Enjolras I… I can’t do this.  I’m sorry.  I do love you with all of my heart.  But this,” She motioned to her new dress. “This isn’t me.  I can’t… no I won’t be something or rather someone that I’m not.  And I if I can’t even have dinner with your parents then maybe you and I shouldn’t be together.”</p><p>“Eponine I love you and we are meant to be together.  My mother is just set in her ways and she thinks that everyone who she believes is beneath her isn’t worth her time and money.  But that’s her.  That’s not me or my father.  Look why don’t you change out of that dress and into your green one.  I brought your old shoes with me.  I unfortunately couldn’t find your dress in our bed room…”</p><p>“That’s because I’m wearing it.” Eponine laughed out. As she lifted the skirt of her new red dress to reveal her old worn green on that Joly had gotten her from the streets.</p><p>“Well then lets take the red one off and from now on just be yourself.” Enjolras said.  “And you can use my old room to take the new dress off.”</p><p>“Can you help me with the corset?” She asked not caring if it was appropriate of not.</p><p>“I am at your service my lady.  Gavroche you go back to the table. Eat what you can.  Should my mother’s manners not improve we will leave and eat at the café.” With that they all left the porch and went inside.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Once she was out of that red dress Eponine felt more at ease and had more confidence and felt more empowered with just wearing her green dress. She felt that she was back to being herself and that was good enough for her. </p><p>When Enjolras and Eponine went back to the table everyone apart from Martha.  “What is this?  What happened to that lovely red dress?  You look so… poor.”</p><p>“Mother. Stop this at once.” Enjolras said angry that his mother wasn’t showing Eponine the courtesy that she deserves.</p><p>“Enjolras is right, Martha.  This is the beautiful young lady that our son has chosen to ask to marry him.  And as his parents we should be honored that he has found someone who loves him for who he is and not for his money.” Arthur said, making Eponine smile.</p><p>“Thank you Arthur.” Eponine said smiling a genuine smile.</p><p>“I will not be honored that my son has chosen a gold digging hussy to be his wife.”</p><p>Everyone was stunned at Martha’s words to the point that no one said a word.  “You are wrong about Eponine.” Marius said breaking the silence.  “Eponine is a really good friend and is like a sister to us all.  She has done so much to help us with our revolution to the point where we will not be fighting but instead…”</p><p>“You won’t be fighting?” Arthur asked with shock and amazement.</p><p>“No father and it is all thanks to Eponine.” Enjolras said with pride as he placed his arm around Eponine’s shoulders.</p><p>“Really how did you come up with that?”</p><p>“Well it was after I talked to the people on the streets.  When I found out that they would not fight I thought that there is another way to help the people of the streets instead of fighting for them.”</p><p>“You mean by giving them money.” Martha said with disgust.</p><p>“You know what Madam I have had enough with your unmannerly conduct this evening.  I have been polite and have showed that I have more manners than you.  You might think that I am a gold digging hussy but that is your first mistake.  I would have fallin’ in love with your son if he was dirt poor.  It is the fact that he treats me like I am a human being and that I matter that I fell in love with him. And the fact that he save my life is only a factor of the reasons that I love your son.  And if you can’t acknowledge that then I feel sorry for you.” Eponine said in a calm collective voice.</p><p>“Come on guys lets go.  We’ll eat at the café.” Enjolras said knowing that it was time to go.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7<br/> Once at the café everyone seemed to be more relaxed.  They all ordered and were now eating.  “You were really great today, Eponine.” Enjolras said kissing her forehead.</p><p>“Yeah you were mon ami.” Jehan said with brotherly love.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you.” Marius said with a friendly smile.</p><p>“Thank you.  All of you.  I just… well while we were eating I totally spaced and forgot all that you guys taught me and Gavroche about the silver wear.  But when your mother said what she said in the manner that she said it, I thought that it would be best to excuse myself than get in a confrontation with her.  I’m sorry that I blew it Enjolras.”</p><p>“Actually I’ve never been more proud of you.  You stood up to my mother and did it all with kindness and the fact that you didn’t stoop down to her level was very impressive.” Enjolras said giving Eponine a reassuring hug.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Eponine couldn’t you tell that she was trying to bate you into starting a fight with her?” Combeferre asked knowing that Eponine didn’t see how amazing she really was.</p><p>“Well to tell you the truth not until the end.  I mean her tone was rude but… I don’t know I thought that I would give her the benefit of the doubt.  I mean what in law would want me in their family?”</p><p>“I would.” Arthur said with pride.</p><p>“Father.” Enjolras greeted.</p><p>“Hello all.  May I sit down?”</p><p>“Yes of course.” Eponine said with shock that Arthur was even there.</p><p>Once he was seated Arthur said, “Now Eponine I want to say how sorry I am that my wife treated you the way that she did.  You must understand that she is dead set in her ways and doesn’t like change.  Unlike her I welcome the fact that you not only saved my son from what would have been his death in his revolution.  But also that fact that you have made him happy and more of an honest man then he was the last time I saw him. You see my dear all of my son’s life he has wanted to fight for the cause of saving the way of life of the people of the streets.  I have always admired his passion but worried that he would never find peace and happiness because of his cause.  That is until he met you.  There’s a change with in him and for that I am forever in your debt my dear.  And for what it’s worth I would be proud and honored if you called me father for already I see you as my daughter.”</p><p>“Do you really mean that? I mean really mean it.  You’re not just trying to be nice.” Eponine asked hoping that this wasn’t a dream.</p><p>“You will find my dear that just like my son I say what I mean and I mean what I say.” Arthur said with a smile on his elderly face.</p><p>“It’s true Eponine.” Enjolras said knowing that his father was speaking the truth.</p><p>“I can’t believe that this is happening to me.” Eponine said with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Hey Eponine why don’t we take your new dresses back and go shopping on the streets tomorrow and get you a whole new wardrobe from the people that you know and love.” Enjolras said with a smile on his face.</p><p>“That way you all can give to the poor while we shop.” Eponine said with a smile knowing that this time would be a different shopping experience then shopping in the wealthy stores.</p><p>“And I would like to accompany you if that’s alright.” Arthur said with a grin.</p><p>“Are you sure that, that is wise father?” Enjolras asked thinking about what his mother might think about him ‘wasting his money on the poor’ is what she would say.</p><p>“It’s my money and I shall do what I wish with it. Besides what your mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her or me.” Arthur said with a wink of his eye. “Besides what if you find a wedding dress for sale that you like?  I firmly believe that it is bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress before the wedding.”</p><p>“Agreed.” All the men around the table said making Eponine and Enjolras laugh.</p><p>“Then it’s settled. I shall accompany you all tomorrow and finally get a feel for where my daughter grew up.” With that said Arthur stood up and said, “I shall see you all tomorrow.  Until then have a great night.” And then he left knowing that he was doing the right thing by getting to know where the women that his son loved really came from.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next day while the others handed out money to the people on the street who took it willingly, Enjolras, Eponine, and Arthur went shopping.  After about 2 hours Eponine saw a white wedding dress that was a bit old fashioned but she knew deep down that this was the dress for her. </p><p>“Um Arthur… I mean father would you come with me for I think I just found the dress that I would like to wear on my wedding day.” Eponine said hoping that Enjolras would understand that she didn’t want him to see the dress.</p><p>“Of course my dear. Enjolras why don’t you pay for these dresses and I shall pay for her wedding dress.” Arthur said as he and Eponine walked away.</p><p>Once they were at the dress that caught Eponine’s eye Arthur looked it over and said, “Very elegant and pretty my dear.” Arthur said looking over the dress.</p><p>“Eponine would you like to try it on?” Madam Valteire asked.</p><p>“If that’s ok with you Madam Valteire.” Eponine said with great respect and politeness.</p><p>“Well lets go inside and I’ll help you.” Once Eponine was in the dress it fit like a glove. “My dear you look absolutely beautiful.  I never thought I would see the day that you of all people would be buying a wedding dress, let alone my wedding dress.</p><p>“Are you crying madam?”</p><p>“I apologize my dear but you must understand that this it like a dream come true for me.  You must know that for all of us on the streets and in the slums that we all think of you as a part of our family, and we all want you to be happy, and to find happiness.  Which you have.  Just don’t forget about where you came from. And you family on the poor side.”</p><p>“I won’t.  Thank you.” Eponine said hugging Madam Valteire.</p><p>“Well should I let that elderly man that you are with in to see you in the dress?  Or would you like to change?”</p><p>“You know what, I think I shall change.  I don’t want to accidently ruin the dress.” Eponine said honestly.</p><p>“Ok.  And in case you haven’t guessed the dress is yours, my dear.”</p><p>“Thank you so very much.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>After Arthur dropped Eponine off at Enjolras’s place he went home with the wedding dress that Eponine had chosen to wear when she married his son. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t mind hiding the dress at your place, father?  I mean what will your wife say.  We both know that she doesn’t approve of me.”</p><p>“That may be true but I do approve of you and we both know that it is bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding.”  Arthur said with a hint of humor in his voice.</p><p>“You’re making that up, aren’t you?” Eponine asked with laughter in her voice.</p><p>“In a way I am.  But don’t you worry.  I have a place where not even my wife will go; to hide your dress for safe keeping.  So don’t you worry about that.” Arthur said knowing Eponine’s fear that Martha would destroy her wedding dress.</p><p>“Thank you again Arthur.  I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Are you sure that you’ll be ok by yourself?  I mean how long did Enjolras say that he would be?”</p><p>“Arthur I’ll be fine I promise you.  Now go home and hide my wedding dress.  And pray that Martha won’t find it.”</p><p>“I promise I will.  I know that you have been through a lot but I want you to know that I am so proud of my son for finding and falling in love with woman like you.  I couldn’t think of a better match for my son.  And I’m proud to call you my daughter.”  </p><p>Without thinking about what she was doing Eponine ran up to Arthur and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  “Thank you father.  I never in my life had anyone other than your son and Marius say that they were proud of me.”<br/><br/>“Well I hope that will change.  Now as I look at the time I must go.  Martha will be back from her outing with her sister Madeline.  I shall see you soon my dear Eponine.” <br/><br/>“Yes you shall.” With that Arthur left not realizing that danger was lurking close by.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“I wonder if Eponine found a wedding dress?” Combeferre asked as he, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Gavroche, and Joly entered Enjolras and now Eponine’s home.</p><p>“I think she did.  And I have a feeling that my dad helped out a bit.” Enjolras said as he opened his bedroom door.  There he saw Eponine asleep in their bed.  When he bent down and kissed her cheek, he noticed that it was on the cold side.  “Eponine?” He asked fear now in his voice.  When he took the covers off of her, horror struck him.  “Joly, I need you in here now!”</p><p>After hearing the urgency of Enjolras’s voice Joly got his medical bag that he had left and ran into Enjolras’s bedroom with everyone right behind him.</p><p>Once they entered the room Joly got into his doctor roll right away.  “Courfeyrac and Grantaire get Enjolras and Gavroche out of here.  Combeferre I’ll need you here to assist me.”  With that Grantaire was by Enjolras’s side and got him out of the room and Courfeyrac did the same to a hysterical Gavroche.</p><p>After an hour cleaning and sewing up Eponine’s wombs Joly had finished.  Though he knew that Eponine wasn’t out of the woods yet.  He and Combeferre knew that they had to take Eponine away from Enjolras’s home and to some place safe.</p><p>“I’ll go get a carriage.” Combeferre said leaving it to Joly to break the news to Enjolras and the rest of the gang.</p><p>Joly and Combeferre then left Eponine to tell everyone what needed to be done.</p><p>“I know where we can go.” Enjolras said with no emotion in his voice. </p><p>“Where?” Courfeyrac asked.</p><p>“My parents house.” Enjolras said as he lifted his head and looked around the room.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> Once they arrived both Enjolras and Joly were carrying Eponine, and it was Gavroche who knocked on the door.</p><p>“Who could it be at this hour?” Arthur asked as he got up from his seat.</p><p>“Sir it is your son with his fiancé and friends.” The butler said as he answered the door.</p><p>“Enjolras…” Before he could finish his sentence he noticed that Eponine was in bad shape.  “Good Lord.  What has happened?”</p><p>“She was attacked in our home and we needed to get her to safety.  So I thought that she would be safe here.” Enjolras said trying to be strong but failing.</p><p>“Of course you all are welcomed here you know that.”</p><p>“But what will mother say?”</p><p>“You let me deal with your mother.  You all just focus on Eponine and getting her well again.”</p><p>“Thank you, father.   Come on guys lets take her to my old room.”</p><p>“Careful Enjolras.” Joly said as Enjolras started up the stairs.  “We don’t want to break any stitching.”</p><p>“Slow and easy.  I know Joly.”</p><p>Once they got up the stairs and carefully got her into bed Joly took a look at Eponine’s stitching and her vitals.</p><p>“How is she Joly?” Enjolras asked as he sat on the bed right next to Eponine.</p><p>“We did well.  The stitching is holding up very well and her temperature feels normal.  Now its up to her on when she will wake.” Joly said putting a smile on Gavroche’s face.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>Its been 4 days since Eponine was attacked.  Enjolras’s mother decided, once she found out that Eponine would be staying in the same house as her, that she would be staying with her sister Madeline instead.  Since the attack Enjolras and Gavroche have not left Eponine’s side.  Although Joly says that she is improving and should awaken at any moment, both Enjolras and Gavroche have their doubts. </p><p>“How is she?” Marius asked as both he and Cossette entered the room.</p><p>“Still no change.” Enjolras said with sadness.</p><p>“She looks familiar.” Cossette said before she covered her mouth.  “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to say that aloud.”</p><p>“What do you mean she looks familiar?” Enjolras asked his curiosity getting the better of him.</p><p>“She reminds me of this little girl I once knew.  Um her last name was Thenardier I think.”</p><p>“How do you know mine and my sister’s last name?” Gavroche asked as he woke up and looked at Cossette.</p><p>“I stayed with you all for a while when I was young.  It was Hell.  I was beaten and force to slave around and I never had any warm clothing.  But what I remember most was that there was a little girl who at first would stand up for me… but then she got a beating herself and then just stood there and let it happen.  I felt sorry for her when my father came and got me.  But since she was their real daughter I thought that she would be ok.” Cossette explained as she looked upon Eponine.</p><p>“You really think that Eponine was that little girl?” Marius asked not sure he believed what he had just heard.</p><p>“Well, when can be sure when she awakens.  She can let us know herself.” Cossette said trying to force the memories that she remembered away.</p><p>“Mmmmm.” Eponine moaned as she began to stir and awaken.</p><p>“Eponine.” Enjolras, Gavroche, and Marius said in unison.</p><p>“Joly she’s awake.” Marius called out the door.</p><p>Right away Joly along with Arthur, Grantaire, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac came running into the room.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Eponine asked in a weak voice, as she looked around the room.</p><p>“Do you remember what happened?” Joly asked as he made his way to the bed and started taking Eponine’s vitals.</p><p>“I remember Thénardier and his gang ambushing me.  I remember Babet and Montparnasse holding me down while Thenardier got his knife and carved something on my stomach and then they left me for dead.  And now I wake up and… and where are we?” Eponine asked as she took in her surroundings.</p><p>“Your at my parents house.  It was the only place I could think of to keep you safe.” Enjolras said as he gently lifted Eponine’s hand into his own and kissed in gently.  As Eponine looked in her eyes she saw nothing but love in them.</p><p>“But your mother hates me.  Why…”</p><p>“Don’t you worry about her.   My wife is at her sister’s house for the time being and I don’t want you to worry about anything apart from you getting well.” Arthur said with a fatherly smile on his face.</p><p>“You need to stop doing this Eponine.  I may be tough but you need to stop making me worry.  I’m only 8 you know.” Gavroche said as he gently laid his head on Eponine’s shoulder.</p><p>“Eponine Gavroche is right.  This almost dying thing is getting old.” Marius said in a joking manner.</p><p>“Well sorry to both of you.  It’s not like I wanted this to happen.”</p><p>“They know Eponine they’re just trying to poke fun at you.” Grantaire said as he took a swig of his bottled wine.</p><p>“And what of you Enjolras? You have barely spoken since I woke up.  Can’t you speak?” Eponine said as she looked into Enjolras’s blue eyes.</p><p>“I’m just glad that your well and awake.  That’s all I care about.” Enjolras said as he kissed Eponine on the forehead.</p><p>As Eponine looked around the room she laid eyes on Cossette.  “Cossette? Now I remember.   Cossette how can this be?”</p><p>“We were children together, Eponine?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Look what’s become of me.” Eponine said as tears started to form in her eyes.</p><p>“Um could you fellas leave us alone for a little bit?” Cossette asked in a worried yet calm voice.</p><p>“Of course.” Marius said as he urged everyone out including a reluctant Enjolras.</p><p>Once everyone was out Eponine looked at Cossette and asked, “What is it that you wish of me?”</p><p>“Well I… to be honest I don’t rightfully know.  I would love for us to be friends.  I mean Marius told me that it was you who showed him the way to my house.  And I just want to know why you would go out of your way to help me?  Or rather to help Marius to find me?” Cossette asked her curiosity growing.</p><p>“Well you could say that I knew who you were when I saw you on the streets.  But when Marius asked for me to find you I… well I saw this look in his eyes… well I had never seen a look like that in all the years that I knew him.  So I did as he asked.  Its no big deal really.” Eponine explained leaving out the fact that she was originally in love with Marius before she realized that she was meant to be with Enjolras.</p><p>“Well I thank you for that.  And I hear that you are engaged to Enjolras.”<br/><br/>“Yeah so?” Eponine asked wondering where Cossette was going with this.</p><p>“Well I just wanted to say congratulations to you and I that I hope that we can become friends.”</p><p>“You want to be my friend?  I mean after all that we have been through?” Eponine asked not believing what she was hearing.</p><p>“Yes I do.  I don’t know many people here and I thought that well we did in a way grow up together.” Cossette said with hopefulness in her eyes and voice.</p><p>“Oh alright just stop giving me those puppy dog eyes.” Eponine giving in to Cossette’s pleading eyes.</p><p>“Well that’s good I go get everyone in here.  I have a feeling that Enjolras is eager to get in here.”</p><p>“I have a feeling that your right.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p>It has been 2 weeks since the attack on Eponine.  Since then, Marius has finally asked Cossette to marry him and has gotten her father’s blessing to do so.  Eponine has been surprisingly been taken it easy and Enjolras hasn’t strayed too far away from her for fear of Thénardier and his gang coming back to finish the job of killing Eponine once and for all.  Though they are still at Enjolras’s parents house the thought lingers in all of the revolutionary’s minds. </p><p>“Enjolras.” Arthur said quietly as he shook Enjolras awake.</p><p>“Father what’s going on?” Enjolras asked as he began to wake up.</p><p>“You mean apart from the fact that you and Eponine are sharing a bed out of wedlock?” Arthur asked with a hint of humor.</p><p>“Father, she was having a nightmare.  Evidently my touch calms her.” Enjolras said with honesty.</p><p>“Oh really?” Arthur asked with skepticism.</p><p>“Father what is it that you want?” Enjolras asked getting annoyed with his father joking around.</p><p>“Well I just wanted to say that Thénardier and his gang have all been arrested.”</p><p>“That I heard.” Eponine said as she opened her eyes. Her head not moving off of Enjolras’s chest.</p><p>“Ah she awakens.” Both Enjolras and Arthur said in unison before they both break up into laughter.</p><p>“Ha ha.  It’s not that funny.  Um father I have a question for you… when is Martha coming back?  I only ask so that me and Enjolras have enough time to get out of here and go home.  I miss the streets and my family and friends that live there.” Eponine asked.</p><p>“Well I’m glad you asked.  She will be home tomorrow and to say that she is furius that you are still here is an understatement.  But don’t let that get you down. She is who she is.  And now that you are well my dear you can start planning your wedding.” Arthur said with love in his voice and eyes.</p><p>“Well actually Cossette and I both agreed that we shall have both of our weddings together.  Less work that way.  She said that all I have to do is invite all that I wish to be there.  When I asked if I could invite my family on the streets she surprised me by saying, ‘The more the merrier.’  So now all I have to do is invite them.  Which I cannot do while in bed.” Eponine explained as she looked into Enjolras’s eyes.</p><p>“Right father can you leave us so that we can dress and pack?” Enjolras asked getting what Eponine was hinting at.</p><p>“Alright I know when I no longer needed.” Arthur said and then he left leaving Enjolras and Eponine to get dressed.</p><p>Once the door closed Enjolras looked at Eponine and said, “So how many people will you be inviting?  I’m just curious for I know that most of my blood family will not be coming.  Well those on my mother’s side that is.”</p><p>“Well I counted the invitations about a week ago and came up with 20.  And before you ask no I will not list them all for you. Besides you know most of them already.”</p><p>“The revolutionaries?” Enjolras asked with humor in his voice.</p><p>“How did you know?” Eponine asked with humor in her voice.</p><p>“I just know you.” Enjolras said as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him.  “And I am so in love with you.” He said as he kissed her passionately.</p><p>Once they pulled apart Eponine said, “Man I can’t wait till we marry.”</p><p>Which made Enjolras roar with laughter, “Me either.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It is now the day of the weddings between Marius and Cossette, and Enjolras and Eponine.  People from both sides of the tracks have come out in their best cloths to congratulate the couples.  While in the dressing room Eponine and Cossette were talking until Cossette’s father along with Gavroche and Grantaire came in the room.</p><p>“I’m sorry princess’s I was looking for my sister.” Gavroche said as he looked upon Eponine and Cossette.</p><p>“Gavroche.” Eponine said as Grantaire walked up to Eponine.</p><p>“Enjolras is a very lucky man, Eponine.  Promise me that you will take care of him.” Grantaire said with all seriousness.</p><p>“I will Grantaire.  I promise.” Eponine said.  She said as then kissed Grantaire on both of his cheeks.</p><p>Just then the heard the wedding march play. “That’s us.” Cossette said as she grabbed her bouquet and then took her father’s arm.</p><p>“Climb up Gavroche.” Grantaire said as Gavroche climbed up his back. </p><p>“Here’s my arm for you Eponine.” Gavroche said as he offered his arm to her.</p><p>“Thank you.  Both of you.” Eponine said with laughter. As they walked down the aisle everyone snickered with laughter for how the three of them looked, including Enjolras and the revolutionaries.</p><p>“Who gives this young lady away?” The priest asked, humor was written in his eyes.</p><p>“I do.” Gavroche said, he then carefully lifted her veil and kissed both of her cheeks.  He then climbed down off of Grantaire’s back.</p><p>As the priest went on about marriage and then Marius and Cossette said their vows.  Then Enjolras said his.  It was now time for Eponine to say hers.</p><p>“Enjolras remember that fateful day when you found me from the attack from my father…”</p><p>“Eponine you don’t have to…”</p><p>“No Enjolras let me finish.  A few days later I awoke in your arms and looked into your perfect blue eyes and part of me knew that in your arms was where I wanted to be and stay.  But unfortunately, I at the time thought that I was in love with another.  But no matter what trouble I found myself in, you were always there to save me.  I mean you jumped of a bridge and into the river to save me.  I finally realized that you were the one for me.  And my love for you grew so much and so fast that I didn’t want it to ever end.  I love you Enjolras and I always will for the rest of our life.”</p><p>“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husbands and wives.  Gentleman you can now kiss your brides.”</p><p>And they did.  And they lived happily ever after.</p><p>The End.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>